The present invention relates generally to network characterization of packet loss, and more particularly to network characterization of packet loss by multicast-based inference.
Packet data networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, were originally designed to transport basic data in a packetized format. Increasingly, however, other services, such as voice over IP (VoIP) and video on demand (VOD), are utilizing packet data networks. These services, in general, have more stringent requirements for network quality of service (QoS) than basic data transport. Depending on the application, QoS is characterized by different parameters. An important one is packet loss. For example, in some data transport protocols such as TCP, packets which are lost are re-transmitted. Services such as VoIP, however, operate in real time (or, at least, near-real time). Lost packets typically are not re-transmitted, and an excessive number of lost packets will result in poor voice quality. Even if only data is being transported, competing services using the same transport network may have different QoS requirements. For example, near-real time system control will have more stringent loss requirements than download of music files. In some instances, QoS requirements are set by service level agreements between a network provider and a customer.
Measurement of various network parameters is essential for network planning, architecture, administration, and diagnostics. Some parameters may be measured directly by network equipment, such as routers and switches. Since different network providers typically do not share this information with other network providers and with end users, however, system-wide information is generally not available to a single entity. Additionally, the measurement capabilities of a piece of network equipment are typically dependent on proprietary network operation systems of equipment manufacturers. The limitations of internal network measurements are especially pronounced in the public Internet, which comprises a multitude of public and private networks, often stitched together in a haphazard fashion.
A more general approach to network characterization, therefore, needs to be independent of measurements captured by equipment internal to the transport network. That is, the measurements need to be performed by user-controlled hosts attached to the network. One approach is for one host to send a test message to another host to characterize the network link between them. A standard message widely utilized in IP networks is a “ping”. Host A sends a ping to Host B. Assuming that Host B is operational, if the network connection between Host A and Host B is operational, then Host A will receive a reply message from Host B. If Host A does not receive a reply within a user-defined timeout interval, it declares the message to have been lost. Pings are examples of point-to-point messages between two hosts. As the number of hosts connected to the network increases, the number of point-to-point test messages increases to the level at which they are difficult to administer. They may also produce a significant load on both the hosts and the transport network. A key requirement of any test tool is that it must not corrupt the system under test. In addition to the above limitations, in some instances, pings may not provide the level of network characterization required for adequate network planning, architecture, administration, and diagnostics.
What is needed is a network characterization tool which provides detailed parameters on the network, runs on hosts controlled by end users, and has minimal disturbance on the operations of the hosts and transport network.